Talk:Flown the Coop
How do I go about doing this quest? Required Fame *I just got this quest (Fame 2) so you definitely do not need fame 5 to get it. > Screenshot : http://img841.imageshack.us/img841/9569/pol2010091620080234.png --Soily 18:12, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Drop Rate Did roughly 150 runs and ended up with 15mnk (10%) 11pld(7.3%) 8blu(5.3%) and 7brd(4.7%). Also it seemed to increase drop rate of seals by having /thf. Could have been purely luck of course, but it seemed once I went /thf for the last 50 runs or so I was getting seals a lot more often. --JTimmons 22:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) this quest is complete f**** bullshiiii Just ran it 40+ times, got ONE seal from it and it wasn't even the seal I wanted. And we need freaking 8 of them? HAH Whats the GD reward chance rate 1%? These pieces of armor aren't f'ing kraken clubs, SE needs to wake up and stop playing this luck game BS on quests, we bitched when they did it like this to mobs now they're doing it all over again. * If you honestly feel that way about it, there are other alternatives to getting seals. Most of them drop from a few different NMs, and more reliably than questing it. Quests are only there for people who don't have enough resources to do it any other way but still get it done (unlike, for example, Relic armor, which you MUST have other people to help you get it). It's the best of both worlds. --KingOfZeal 03:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) * SO you mean anyone without an endgame shell, has to put up with this? Here is a little chart I made for my drop data for this quest. The key for reading it is below (each letter represents 1 successful run): *xxxBxMxxMBPbMxxxPPxxxxxxbbxxxxxbbxbxxxxxxxbxMxMPMxxxMxxxBBxxxxBxxxM *'B' = BRD, M''' = MNK, '''P = PLD, b''' = BLU, '''x = none *'Summary:' 24/67 Runs dropped Seals and 43/67 gave only Cruor. BRD dropped 5/67 times, PLD dropped 4/67 times, BLU dropped 7/67 times, MNK dropped 8/67 times (this is the only job I wanted the Seals for so I stopped immediately after getting 8) All data has already been added to the drop rates on the main page! --Madranta 13:54, September 20, 2010 (UTC) @ 135 runs ZERO MAVI, 2 creed, 2 tantra , 1 aoid. as blu/nin 1 after roughly 40, another after roughly 90 with no others. Changed to thf/dnc, got 2 in a row, then 1 more after a gap of one without. Returned back to *currently* 18 runs without a seal. You know, with a 5% rate, I was expecting roughly one in every 20 on my Mavi Seal: Head. Oddly enough I did get one after my 20'th. But then after that I kept going and going and going. Finally several hours later keeping rough count to 100 additional runs (so in total 120) all I got were 3 Creed seals and 3 Tantra seals. So I only got 1 out of 120. Needless to say, I'm a little peeved. This is why I don't gamble, even when I go to Las Vegas. I'm just way too stubborn. I only stopped because it is now 5:30 in the morning... --Stammer 10:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I seriously believe this quest is rigged to drop seals based on the quest-taker's job levels. After countless runs (I lost track), I have the following: *BRD (Lv5): 8 Seals *PLD (Lv7): 7 Seals *MNK (Lv37): 6 Seals *BLU (Lv85): 3 Seals Not exactly conclusive evidence, but the trend is extremely suspicious to me. --Eremes 18:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) A Trick to Save some Time Taken from BG. If you are in a party, when you catch the chocobo the "You caught yourself a chocobo!" message and according quest status is applied to everyone in a party who is on that quest. Meaning, if you have two (or more) people you can alternate running to the chocobo spoor and running to Brutus, and save a fair amount of time. From here: http://www.bluegartr.com/threads/98413-Abyssea-Attohwa-Discussion?p=4120309&viewfull=1#post4120309 --Terranova the Insignificant 15:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) This quest can be completed in as little as three minutes inside abyssea as cor/thf with a movement speed item, bolter's roll before you get status and flee on the return run. after you are outside wait about three minutes for your flee timer before you go back in.DaisZX 10:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Got a mavi seal on first try... First time doing this quest... got this: http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f9/Renn2728/mavionfirsttry.png Glitch? I have just started doing this quest for Tantra Seals and am having some problems. When using the Chocobo Spoor at (J-10) I occasionally get the message "There is not a chocobo in sight" after trading my Gysahl Greens. It has happened 5 times out of the 11 times I have completed it so far. I can't figure out what causes this message as it hasn't happened when using the other Chocobo Spoor at (I-8). Can anyone shed some light as to why this happens please? Daffy654 10:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Possibly someone doing the quest at the same time as you catching the chocobo just before you get there. --Bojack316 18:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC)